Playing With Dolls
by 3OfAKind
Summary: After a 6 month absence from the Titans, Jhonen Moore aka Bohusk returns to them, but not before one last job. While on the job, he remembers how he ended up leaving, how he got the job and why he came back. Hints of BBXRaven and BohXFal.


**Another Dead Hero- Hello people, i'm back! I'm doing another one shot for TT. Yes, involves Bohusk. But it kinda explains some parts of him before "Law Abiding Citizen". Also why he's called "The Hound Of Tindalos". Yeah, there's a fanfic me and Olivia already did called "How Bad Can It Be?", but it didn't go well with that, so think of this as a re-boot. For those who's scared of crazy merc action and such, don't read....No wait, read anyway. R&R! I own nothing....Yes the fanfic is named after a Slayer song.**

**Playing With Dolls.**

**?'s POV**

_"There are 2 things i hate in the world, one happens to be people who text and drive. Then there's human traffickers....Fucking scum of the world. What can i say, they're sick ass motherfuckers who don't deserve to live....And i happen to got a job to take a group of em' out. God bless my job."_

In a dank alleyway in an Russian city, there stood two Russian guards in front of a door hat leads into a factory.

"You ever thought of actually using one of the pets in there?" One black haired guard asked the other in a russian accent.

"Nope, while i may work in a business which makes unwilling girls into sex toys, i do wanna keep my self-respect." The other guard said, he had brown hair. "I mean it's temping, but i have a wife. Not doing any of that stuff or else, she'll have my ass."

"True."

As the two guards talked more, a figure on a motorcycle appeared. The guards noticed the figure walk up to them. "Hey, you stop." The black haired one said to the figure.

The figure took out a cigarette, he looked to be 28 and had bushy black hair with red highlights. He then lit it up and blew out the smoke. "But i want in."

"You know what the secret code is?" The brown hair one said to the figure.

The figure inhaled more smoke before blowing it out again. "The secert code?..." Then in a quick flash, the figure shoved the cigarette into the brown haired guards eye making him scream in pain, the black haired guard tried to react, but the figure quickly took out a knife and slit the black haired guard neck killing him. The figure then noticed the brown haired guard still in pain, so he kicked the guard in the face. The guard wasn't moving anymore, so the figure entered the door, not before saying "That's the code." He then went though a hallway where a another guard tried to stop him, but the figure just snapped his neck.

Then the figure entered a elevator, the light shining on him, he pressed the button to go to the top floor. As the elevator started up, the figure brushed the hair from his face. "Fucking sick ass fucks. Lucky i didn't use the bat." He then took a photo out from his coat pocket. It had a 17 year old boy holding a girl in his hands.

The boy had bushy black hair with some of it dyed blue, hazel eyes, tan skin, a camo jacket, a Slayer shirt under it, red trip pants and black/red sneakers. The girl had porcelain colored skin, long purple hair, cerulean eyes, long sleeve light blue midriff top with a matching mini skirt. Her cloak was white and wore knee length white boots. The figure smiled at the pic from his past. "Once this jobs done, i'll be back Nessa."

**6 months before....**

"Jhonen, please don't do this." Vanessa Roth aka Falcon pleaded to Jhonen Moore aka Bohusk who had a backpack on. As the years went, he grew a black bushy beard and got some facial piercings. Falcon's hair also grew down her back more. "I know you want help, but--"

"Vanessa, i'm sorry. But i jsut need to be on my own for a while. I'll be back." Bohusk said as the two walked towards the door leading out of Titans Tower.

Vaneesa sighed, knowing she wasn't gonna win. "I not happy, but at least sent me letters please." Bohusk smiled at her before giving her a kiss on her lips.

"Don't worry, i will."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Gonna learn to control this anger problem and maybe help others." Bohusk said as he opened the door. "I'll be all around the world."

Just as Bohusk was about to leave the room, Vanessa ran over to him and the two embraced in a long kiss before she let go. "I love you."

Bohusk quickly got in a Han Solo pose. "I know." That got a laugh from Falcon due to the "Star Wars" reference. Then Bohusk left the room...And the Titans.

**Present day, back with Jhonen.**

Jhonen then put the photo back in his coat pocket. He then took out 2 uzi's from his coat pockets. He then looked up to see he was still 50 levels away from the top floor.

"Fucking piece of shit elevator." Jhonen muttered to himself. as he put the guns down on the ground. He then took out his Ipod out which was in a bulletproof case...Just in case of any bullets hitting him. He put on a Slayer setlist. The song "Playing With Dolls" started to ring throughout his earbuds into his ears. He then put the Ipod back in his coat and picked the guns back up. As the elevator got to the 63rd floor, another memory ran though his head.

**Another flashback!**

Jhonen in his mask-shift home in Vegas checked his mail. Mostly bills and such. he didn't give a shit about those. He then sat down on the ground in a mediation position in front of a stereo with metal music playing. Then as he tried to clam down, he opened his eyes to see a laser pointer guide throughout his room till it got close to him, he then quickly took out a pistol out, pointed it where the laser was coming from and shot towards it. He then seen a masked man fall to the ground. "_Another fucking hitman_" Jhonen thought to himself. He then got up, went over to his table, got out a piece of paper, a pen and a envelope. He then started to write the following...

_"Dear Vanessa,_

_What up girl? So far my anger management is going fine, i'm learning new ways to calm down. That whole mediation trick you and Rae do works like a charm, granted there's still some parts i'm working out, everything is going fine. Might be able to come back to you and the others. Remember that "Cassidy"? moment. Well i got attacked by her again, but don't worry. Put her back to jail. Hope you're doing great back at Titans Tower. I love you._

_-Signed, Jhonen_

_P.S.- Is Birdbrain still tortured by that "Bird-Walk" vid?_

After getting the letter done and putting it in the envelope. Jhonen sighed, he's been lying to Vanessa about his treatment. He hasn't been going to doctors about his anger problems, he's just been doing merc jobs which let him get rid of his anger. Don't get him wrong, he's doing fin. but the thought about it made him iffy. So there and then, Jhonen decided to quit being a mercenary and come home to his friends and Vanessa. That's when his phone rang.

The ringtone (Which was Dethklok's "Laser Cannon Deth Sentince") rang as he got the phone from his pocket and answered it. "Hello, Donny's Pizza, Donny here......Oh...You want a "Ghost pepper" hot wings"?......"With or with out Blue Cheese"?......With....Okay....Where?"

30 mins, Jhonen rode up on his motorcycle to a swanky looking house. There was a 2 pairs of a husband and wife's. They let Jhonen in and sat him down. Turns out the couples had a 7 year old daughter who was kidnapped along with a friend of hers by Russian Human Traffickers. They found the friend's body in a landfill in New York City and they didn't know where the daughter was. They were willing to pay Jhonen $2,000,000 dollars to find her and kill the people responsible. Jhonen who happened as you could have read in the intro hates human traffickers. So he went along with the job, but only accepted half, as a discount due to his hatred for said bad guys. So then Jhonen took a plane ride over to Russia thanks to a friend of his, got all the info he needed from interrogating some punks and arrived at the factory. This is the last job before he quits.

**Back to where we were.**

By the time Jhonen got back to reality, he was only 5 floors away. He then decided that he was gonna need 2 handguns instead of Uzi's. he had the feeling there was gonna be some of the girls in there and he didn't wanna risk stray bullets. Soon the elevator was ready to open at the top floor. The Ipod started to play Slayer's "Skeleton Christ" as the doors opened up. Jhonen then smiled as he got his guns ready.

He then rushed though and shot all every sick bastard he seen and made sure he didn't hit any of the girls in there. He then seen what appeared to be the leader, Jhonen was ready to hit him with lightning when the leader shot Jhonen in the chest with a shotgun. He then went over to Jhonen's body and laughed in a raspy tone. "Yes! i have killed the Hound Of Tindalos!"

But his happiness was cut short....Just like his right leg when he feel to the ground in pain. He turned to see Jhonen standing back up, eyes glowing red, teeth now fangs and his wrist now bony/fleshy with a bloody blade sticking out. In other words, Jhonen turned on his "Reaper" mode. "**No.....But i'm gonna kill you.**" Jhonen said in his demonic tone. Then he stabbed the leader in the chest before dropping him on the ground. he then looked around at the scared girls. His eyes then noticed one, the one he was superposed to find. He went over to her, but she was scared of Jhonen. "**It's okay, everything will be fine." **As the girl started to walk up to him, she noticed something.

"Look out!" She yelled causing Jhonen to turn around to see the leader rush at him with a knife. But Jhonen was quicker and moved his blade upwards at the leader, making him stop in place. Then a red line appeared down the middle on his whole body, that when he split in two. Jhonen smiled at the sight before going back to normal and looking at the girl.

"It's okay, the bad man is dead." Jhonen said as he picked the girl up. He then started to leave when he looked at the other girls. "Might wanna get out of here."

**A week later....**

After returning the girl back to her parents and the other family telling them the bad guys were dead. and getting paid. Jhonen then rode his motorcycle all the way to Titans Tower. He then entered the main room to see everyone there. When everyone seen him, they all hugged him for being back.

"Dude, good to see you back." Beast Boy said as he was holding Raven in his arms. Jhonen then noticed that Raven was Pregnant.

"Hey, you have a kid coming, cool." Jhonen said before getting hands over his eyes. "i'm gonna take a wild shot in the dark"

"Don't have to Jhonen." Falcon said as she turned him around and kissed him. "So, back to normal?"

"Yep.....Ah...Why are you so happy?" Jhonen asked in fear at his very happy wife.

"Well i got news for you..." Falcon said as she put his hand on his stomach which kinda...Grew." "I'm 6 mouth pregnant.....With your kid."

Hearing those words, Bohusk just stood there in shock (No pun intended...Again.)...He then fainted and hit his head on a chair on the way down.

**Another Dead Hero- Yeah, how ya' like that? Just something that popped in mind. Felt i had to explain some Stuff about Bohusk....Leads up to Law Abiding Citizen which takes place a year after this one. Hoped you liked, and R&R!**


End file.
